Kingdoms
The Hatventures Minecraft Server IP address is server.hatventures.net. It is currently running Minecraft version 1.4.5. The current server map was opened to the community on the 31st of December, 2012 as the 7th generation of Hatventures Community servers. Server Rules Clients and Accounts * Do not use hacked clients or game-enhancing mods. Hacked clients, fly mods, x-ray mods, and other similar game modifications are considered cheating. Any account found to be using these cheats will be banned. **NOTE: Optifine, MAtmos, Rei's Minimap, and Shaders mods are permitted. * Each player is allowed one account on the server. Even if you own multiple Minecraft accounts, you may only play on the Hatventures server with one of them. Multiple accounts will be banned. * Offensive user names and/or character skins are not allowed. If someone could reasonably take offence at your username or skin, it is not allowed on the server. * Please note that you are responsible for your own account. Make sure your Minecraft account is securely password protected so other people cannot use it without your knowledge. You are responsible for any and all activity that takes place on the Hatventures server through your account name, no matter who was using the account at the time. General Conduct * Do not grief. "Griefing" means making any changes to someone else's build without their permission. This includes breaking blocks, placing blocks, pouring water or lava on their property, locking their doors/chests, killing their livestock, or anything else that harasses them or damages their belongings. * Only fight and/or kill other PVP players. The Hatventures server does allow for PVP, which individual players may opt into at any time. Anyone with PVP enabled may attack anyone else who also has PVP enabled. However, if a person has opted out of PVP, you may not kill or damage them through other indirect means (e.g. causing intentional environmental damage to them). * No trolling. This includes following or harassing other players, lying to them, intentionally annoying or angering them, and otherwise refusing their request to be left alone. In short: Please don't act like a jerk. * Build respectfully. This means: # Build at a polite distance from other players. This a big server with plenty of room for all to enjoy; please do not crowd other players with your building or mining operations. # Do not build offensive, obscene or otherwise inappropriate structures. # Please do not build pixel art in World 1. However, you may freely create pixel art in the creative world. * Animal farming limit: In order to avoid lagging the server or disrupting spawn rates, we ask players to keep no more than 4 of each kind of animal in their farm (sheep, cows, pigs, chickens, Mooshrooms, cats, and dogs). If your farm is too large, a staff member will remove the excess animals. * Do not "pseudomoderate". If you find someone breaking the rules, do not take matters into your own hands. Please refrain from lecturing, threatening, or retaliating against the offender. Instead, contact one of the staff for help. If none are online to assist you, submit a support ticket on the forums. * Listen to the staff. The Hatventures moderators and administrators are here to maintain the server and help ensure that it remains a safe and friendly place to be. Your cooperation with them is appreciated; they are there to help you. In-game chat * Do not spam. This includes filling the chat with meaningless text, advertising products/websites/etc., abusing caps lock, or repeating the same line of text over and over again. * Please use English in the global chat channel. Any other languages may be spoken in local channels or private messages. * Abusive language is strictly prohibited. Verbally harassing or abusing another player for any reason, including gender, race, religion, ability, or sexual orientation, will result in a ban. Chat that is deemed inappropriate by the staff is subject to warning and/or banning. * Use the designated chat channels. The Hatventures server has several specific chat channels to streamline player interaction. A few examples are: ** The help channel (/hat help): Only use this channel to get help with server-specific issues or to contact the staff about a problem. ** The trade channel (/hat trade): Feel free to use this chat for conducting trades; please take other conversations to a general chat channel. ** Local channel (/l): If you are having a conversation that only affects those around you, please take it into local chat. You may re-enter the global conversation at any time with /g. ** For more information on the chat channels available for you to use, click here. Social Votes The Social Vote system is still under construction. These rules will apply to it when it is complete. Every LittleHat must receive a set number of social votes and quest points to become a Hatter. These requirements are designed to help ensure that new Hatters are friendly, trustworthy people who abide by the policies of the server. Because of this, we ask: * Do not ask for votes. This applies to global chat, local chat, and private messages, and includes both directly asking for votes as well as hinting at the need for more. * Do not attempt to buy votes. This includes offering services, giving items, or paying money to persuade a Hatter to vote for you. * Do not sell votes. Hatters may not give LittleHats social votes in exchange for items, services, money, or town membership. Only vote for people you trust. Summary * Be friendly, be respectful, play fairly, and have a great time! Server Staff Main article: Staff Commands & Plugins The server uses a variety of plugins and customized commands to enhance the Minecraft experience. This section is an overview; for a fuller understanding of individual plugins, we recommend visiting their respective websites or wikis (linked below where applicable). General Commands These are some of the most commonly used commands for the Hatventures Minecraft server. For a more complete list, click here */spawn - Teleports the player to the spawn point, which is in Hattington. */sethome - Sets the home location for a player. This command may only be used once an hour. */home - Teleports a player to their home location. */pvp - Toggles PVP mode off or on for your character. You may only attack other players, and will only take damage from other players, if you have PVP mode turned on. (Please note that many towns also have PVP disabled within their borders; this will affect you even if you have PVP enabled on your own character.) Chat Channels */ch g - Move to global chat. This is the default channel, visible to all players. The global chat may be exited with the command /hat general leave. */ch l - Move to local chat. In this mode, your chat will reach all players within 100 blocks of your position. */tell name or /whisper name - Speak directly and privately to another player. Ex. "/tell Player123 Hello, there!" Privacy Commands There are several commands to modify the ability of other players to access chests, signs, furnaces and doors. */cmodify name - Gives access to specifically named players. */cprivate - Makes targeted chest (or other object) only open to the creator. */cremove name - Removes access to specifically named players. Whitelisting While anyone may freely join the Hatventures Minecraft Server, users must become promoted to Hatters to enjoy the full features available. Please refer to the main article: Whitelisting Worlds The Hatventures server contains several worlds for users to play in and explore. There are two categories of worlds on the server: Playable and Museum. Server Events Main article: Server Events Category:Kingdoms Category:Previous_Minecraft_Servers